Starscream x Arcee In Seeking Of A Spark
by Phiory
Summary: Starscream starts to see in Arcee more than just an enemy and begins to fall on her. As a result, he leaves the Decepticons, finally convinced in his decision to stay neutral. However, everything gets wrong, when Arcee saves him from nearly offlining in Antarctic and brings the silver mech at the Autobots' base to receive a medical care...Keep Reading


Chaptrr 2: ' _The meeting'_

 _-I'm not decepticon._

 _Said he._

 _-Yes, he's autobot._

 _Joked the medic._

 _-No, I'm not! I'm by my own side._

 _Protested Starscream._

 _-You're all wrong. He's an autocon._

 _Added Soundwave and overturned toward them, when heard a quiet laugh. The female quickly kept silence, when his optics met hers._

 _After nanoclicks, the ground-bridge activated._

 _-If you need of help, we'll do it._

 _were the medic's last words, before the Seeker to gone..._

 _..._

 _-Starscream to anyone..._

 _-We hear you. Are you came to the coordinates?_

 _-Came? I even don't know how far I am!_

 _squealed he._

 _-You're on the right place, but little awaaay from the location..._

 _-How far?_

 _-10..._

 _-minutes?_

 _-uhm...miles._

 _After these words Starscream frozened. The connection lost. He breathed and continued forward._

 _Starscream stopped. In the depths of his processor, he asked himself again._

 _'By the Allspark! I can't do it. I'm not good at these stuffs, what if she don't understand what I mean; I only want to calm myself from this thought...nothing will change it...who knows?'_

 _His insecureness made the Seeker feeling awful and tried to stopping, which was uneasy._

 _At one time heard a sound in-between the trees-someone transformed._

 _His optics widened in bright red. He wished this to be another bot-everyone, not and the blue femme. But it was late for him to run or hide, because the steps echoed nearly._

 _-Hands behind your back, con!_

 _A serious voice said behind him, enough reason to jump afraid for a nanoclick in the air._

 _-Scrap._

 _Mumbled the mech to himself and slowly joined fingerplates behind his head._

 _-Overturn._

 _she said and charged the blaster._

 _-I don't want to._

 _protested._

 _Alas, he quickly changed his mind, when she turned to aiming him._

 _-Kay, okay...don't shoot at me._

 _Starscream overturned and hurried to low head down, refusing to saw her._

 _-Why you sent the message?_

 _Arcee asked, keeping a stare around, if it was a trap._

 _-What message?_

 _Asked he, as if didn't knew about it._

 _-It was sent to our base...from you._

 _-Maybe, it's a mistake. I'm sorry. Now, goodbye..._

 _The seeker flinched, ready to flew, 'till heard her._

 _-Is is a trap or something?_

 _He stopped and stared at the trees behind the blue femme._

 _-Uh...trap? No, no, no. Just a fake alert, I explained._

 _shivered._

 _Then the place became silent. Starscream squinted at her to saw her reaction, which failed, when she gazed at him. It made the mech even more awkward. Shuttered optics and turned head aside._

 _'I'm not able to tell her. I can't...'_

 _growled to himself._

 _But now she was there-would he had a better chance to confess than this again? Starscream's optics unshuttered, wuth anxious stare: soon or later, she should to understand it._

 _-You looks hesitating. What you hidding?_

 _Arcee interrupted the con._

 _-I'm not hesitate about nothing. Just, let me go._

 _He sighed. The femne stepped untrustfull aside, letting him to go._

 _In that time something flought above them and transformed, when landed. Starscream mumbled._

 _-Scrap! Not and he..._

 _-I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, STARSCREAM!_

 _Megatron growled._

 _The Seeker looked at the trees afraid. His spark started to beating even faster, when realized that he wasn't alone-gazed at Arcee. She has been prepared the blasters to shooting. Without waiting approval by her side, he suddenly grabbed her left servo and dragged her further in the forest._

 _-By the...Allspark...what you...'re doing, con!_

 _Arcee stuttered after him. The Seeker didn't responded her._

 _Finally, when they hided behind one cliff, he pulled her servo away from him and looked through the massive stone. The blue femme cleaned the dust out of herself and stared at him._

 _-Why was all this behaviour by your side?_

 _Without looking at her, he answered._

 _-Didn't you've seen? There was Megatron._

 _-I see. But why you did that?_

 _Starscream wriggled wings nervously._

 _-Because he searching for me, not for you._

 _responded, trying to don't sound awkward or weak. But inside, he wanted to say 'because I have a crush on ya'._

 _-Is everything alright? I can comm the autobots, if..._

 _She didn't showed any emotion at her words, just generally offered help._

 _-If you staying here, you won't be able to comm them,_ because

th _ere's no signal. Go somewhere away and scan for it._

 _-What you'll doing?_

 _Even though that she tried to keep general now, Arcee's question sounded little worried._

 _It was and reason for him to overturn and gaze at her curious._

 _-As usual, the Warlord will threat me and send to the med bay again...you, autobot, go to receive a ground-bridge to your base._

 _He said the last soft. Arcee couldn't understood anything. Why he acted so...less evil..._

 _Starscream interrupted her thoughts._

 _-Go!_

 _said and waved with servo. Then transformed in jet mode and flew to where Megatron was._


End file.
